Una mañana cotidiana
by Ill Scrittore della Arcana
Summary: Una mañana en la vida de Tsuna, una mañana llena de penurias, pero que sin duda, no cambiaría por nada UA (TsunaxUni)


_**Mi mañana cotidiana**_

_**One-shot**_

_**Escrito por**_

_**Il Scritore della Arcana**_

El sol ya se hallaba en lo mas alto del cielo en la mañana indicando un nuevo día comienzo a abrir mis ojos con pesadez, me cuesta trabajo poder acostumbrarme al sol por lo que los cierro varias veces para poder ver con claridad, bostezo intentando liberarme un poco del sueño que me restaba, aun con pereza extiendo mi mano para tomar mi despertador, no había oído la alarma en ningún momento, así que de seguro debía ser temprano.

Lo tomo y lo acerco a mí aun frotándome los ojos, debía observar el tiempo que me restaba.

De forma abrupta todo el sueño que aun había en mi cuerpo se desvaneció y mis ojos que aun andaban adormecidos se abrieron de golpe.

¡Diablos!, ¡El Despertador no volvió a sonar de nuevo!

A veces envidio a quienes tienen una mañana tranquila.

Mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi, pero todos los que me conocen me dicen Tsuna, tengo 17 años y estoy en el tercer año en la secundaria pública Naminori, una escuela normal a simple vista, pero en su interior es de lo mas extraño, un prefecto que no tiene problema con asesinar, un profesor de Ingles que se tropieza cada 3 segundos con sus pies y un director que prácticamente, es un bebe con traje de mafioso.

Ya sin sueño en mi cuerpo, me dirijo como puedo hacia la bañera mientras me quito la ropa por el pasillo hacia este, azotó de un golpe la puerta del baño y enciendo la regadera con gran rapidez.

—Si me da tiempo tal vez pueda…

—Aahh, ¡la bañera está fría! — Exclamé con escalofríos a la vez que mi piel sentía las gotas heladas de agua, sin más remedio, me resigno y sin más comienzo a lavar todo mi cuerpo con aquella agua fría apurándome lo más que mis manos pueden.

Cinco minutos después, salgo de la bañera desnudo sin secarme siquiera y llego a mi cuarto para comenzar a vestirme lo más rápido que puedo con el uniforme de mi instituto y con solo darle una pequeña mordida a un pedazo de pan y un gran trago de leche salgo de mi hogar emprendiendo de esta manera mi carrera hacia el colegio.

El camino de mi casa a la escuela de por si no es algo muy complicado, ya que solo se encuentra a sin mas, 10 cuadras de mi casa, sin embargo lo que se encontraba entre yo y mi destino no era algo normal.

Ahh, hola Tsunayoshi, toma lo de siempre — Al entrar al distrito comercial de la ciudad de inmediato me encuentro con Byakuran, un excéntrico florista el cual sin más me extiende un pequeño racimo de rosas blancas, lo tomó sin detenerme y prosigo con mí carrera, el no se inmuta en lo absoluto ya que por desgracia, ya está acostumbrado a verme de la misma forma.

— ¡Gracias Byakuran, ponlo en mi cuenta! — Exclame con fuerza para que me escuchara, mi fuerza se aminoraba a cada paso que daba, era de esperarse, soy el peor en los deportes y casi no doy una en estos, pero por que no sonaría mi despertador, no lo sabia pero era de esperarse, estas cosas solo me pasaban a mi en mi vida.

¡Tsuna! ¡Ven a probar rápido este nuevo menú que preparé! — De la nada salió mi siguiente obstáculo, Bianchi una cocinera la cual trabajaba en uno de los restaurantes mas representados de la ciudad, a lo cual no podía entender el por que ya que desde que la conocí, nunca he visto que prepare algo que simplemente sea comestible, siempre que probaba alguna de "sus nuevas creaciones", no podía evitar pasarme horas adentro del baño del local, algo que simplemente quería evitar este dia, además, ella me esperaba.

—No por ahora Bianchi, ahora estoy sumamente… — Sin dejar que terminara comenzó una lluvia de comida de su parte, si algo detestaba ella era que alguien se negara a probar su "comida" si de esa manera pudiera ser llamada. Aceleré mi pasó para esquivarla y alejarme finalmente de ella, el edificio escolar estaba ya en mi rango de visión, estaba a punto de llegar a mi destino.

— ¡Mukuro, detente por favor!

De pronto voltee a escuchar un grito femenino atrás de mi, mis ojos se agrandaron de sobre manera, justo detrás de mi y acercándose con gran rapidez, un gran perro Doberman de aproximadamente se acercaba hacia mi a la vez que cerraba y abría su hocico intentando morderme dejando ver todos sus afilados dientes con dirección a mi persona.

—¡Aahh! — De pronto no pude evitar lanzar un enorme quejido intentado escapar de aquella bestia — ¡Chrome, por favor cuida mejor a ese animal! —Grite con miedo intentando acelerar para poder escapar de Mukuro.

No supe como lo hice pero logre escapar de el, finalmente podía llega a mi destino final ya tras haber superado aquellas complicaciones que siempre de mayor o menor medida conformaban parte de mi vida cotidiana.

Pero aquello valía la pena.

A dos cuadras de llegar a la escuela cambié de rumbo y volteé hacia la derecha adentrándome a una pequeña calle ubicada hacia el este, un pequeño barrio donde la mayoría de las casas tenían un estilo Italiano, algunas de hasta tres pisos de altura y algunas con terrazas por donde la gente podía contemplar la ciudad, estas ese conformaba de un pasillo extra que daba hacia el exterior y un barandal de tubos de metal se hallaba en los extremos para impedir que la gente cayera desdela terraza, justamente donde ella se encontraba.

—¿Tsuna? ¿Eres tú? — Escuché a alguien decir mi nombre desde una de las terrazas.

—Si, soy yo — Comenté con una sonrisa mientras me acercaba poco a poco a ella. — Hola Uni…

Uni Gigilionero, una chica de mi aproximadamente mi edad, solo unos meses menor que yo, de estatura pequeña, cabello de un color verde sumamente oscuro el cual su fleco le ocultaba su frente y la parte de atrás se encontraba anudada en una trenza, el color de sus ojos los desconocí, ya que no podía abrirlos, por desgracia, Uni estaba incapacitada, no podía ver y tampoco podía caminar, casi la mayoría del tiempo se encontraba en su silla de ruedas en la terraza de su casa solo pudiendo escuchar el sonido de los pájaros y la melodía del viento, la había conocido hace algunos meses cuando en un vano intento de encontrar una vía mas fácil de llegar a la escuela me perdí y ahí fue cuando la conocí, desde entonces siempre voy a visitarla y aunque no se lo he dicho, el estar con ella era por que siempre llegaba tarde a la escuela.

Después de saludar a su madre, Aria, caminé hacia la terraza y me senté en un pequeño banco a su lado, le entregué el pequeño ramo de rosas blanca, sus favoritas, con cuidado dirigió sus pequeñas manos hacia una de ellas, comenzando a tocar con suavidad sus pétalos e inhalando poco a poco su aroma, ella sonrió con ternura.

—Muchas gracias Tsuna, me alegra que me visites siempre ya que no puedo salir casi de aquí.

—Jeje, n-no t-tienes que preocuparte de nada U-Uni, estoy encantado de poder verte. — sonrojándome por su comentario titubeé al hablar con claro nerviosismo, ella sonrió, aunque ella no me pudiera ver, a mi me alegraba el hecho de verla sonreír aun cuando había pasado por mucho.

—Tsuna…

—Que sucede Uni — Pregunté con algo de confusión al verla, su sonrisa se desvaneció y sus labios temblaban un poco, algo le incomodaba.

De pronto, ella estiró sus brazos y comenzó aa moverlos hacia todas partes, como si buscara algo con ellos como guias. —Tsuna, toma mis manos por vaor… — Titubeó de una forma un tanto similar a la mia, sin decir nada, le estiré mis manos y las tomó entre las suyas, dandoles un poco de calor, aquello provocó que me moviera de mi asiento, sin darme cuenta tenia mis rodillas flexionadas para estar a la altura de ella.

—Muchas gracias, Tsuna, dejame darte una pequeña recompensa — Volvió a titubear un poco, soltó una de sus manos de las mias y tocó mis labios, me sonrojé, pero sin darme ni siquiera la oportunidad de dcir alguna objeción, ella acercó su rostro siendo guiada por su mano hacia mis labios y me besó.

No supe cuanto duró aquel besó, solo que fue el suficiente para corresponderle , consiente o inconcientemente, no lo sabia, solo podia sentir aquel tacto de sus labios sobre los mios hasta que los separó lentamente.

No dije ya una palabra mas, ambos nos quedamos en silenció por un tiempo, no sabia el por que le habia correspondio pero esto genearia tal vez algun mal entendido, no queria que pensara que yo correspondia sus sentimientos, pero ¿yo no sentiria algo por ella?.

U-Uni – Volví a balbucear aun con el sonrojo inundando mis mejillas, no sabia que decir.

De pronto, un sonido familiar se apoderó del silencio, mi telefono celular.

¿Hola?

¡Decimo! — Que bueno que lo encuentro — Gokudera Hayato, mi mejor amigo de la secundaria y compañero de clases, aunque tenia una extraña forma de hablarme como si yo fuera su superior, no lo lograba entender — llege a la escuela ahora, Hibari lo handa buscando, el idiota del beisbol lo intenta contener pero no creo que dure mucho, por favor venga enseguida — Colgó.

—Uni yo…

—Está bien Tsun, te estaré esperando — Comentó con una gran y tierna sonrisa a la vez que me observaba.

—Adios… — Fue lo ultimo que puder decirle y me retiré y aun cuando me alejaba de ella para ya ir a la escuela, ella mantenia la mirada fija hacia el horizonte, un leve sonrojo decoraba sus mejillas y sonreia aliviada.

Entonces emprendí mi camino a la escuela con una sonrisa de satisfacción, en definitiva no importaba si un perro me perseguia, que me lanzaran comida o levantarme tarde todos los dias , si con eso podia verla o si pasara algo como lo de hoy, todo eso para mi valia la pena.

Esa era una de mis tipicas mañanas cotidianas.

Y simplemente, no la cambiaria por nada.

_Finale._

_**Notas del autor: Ciaossu a todos, ahora chicas y chicos vengo con este one-shot de la pareja2701 UnixTsuna, no se estaba pensando en esta pareja y derrepente se me ocurrió una mañana ára Tsuna, considerando lo mala suerte que es, ajajaja, gracias y espero que les haya gustado y si quieren mas no duden en pedirmelo por que un escritor siempre complace a sus lectores, jeje ya saben, denme un review, a favoritos y suscribanse, pronto llegaré con algun otro fic de KHR con el solo fin de entretenerlos, ajajaja.**_

_**Bueno ahora me despido.**_

_**Hasta la proxima y hoy me despido con un**_

_**Arriecedi.**_

_**Ciao Ciao.**_


End file.
